


Reflective Poison

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reality Dreams [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime Post-Kickassia.</p><p>Thousands of times they had fought like they always had; it stood to reason that there would come a time when everything would change. He just never expected it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflective Poison

Kinks:

 **Cross-dressing** ( _forced_ )

**Mirrors**

**Make-overs** ( _male dressed like female)_

 **Immobilization and/or helplessness**  
  
A/N: Could I maybe get a AU tag for this? This is the Reality Dreams-verse.

  
  This wasn't what he had intended at all.

 

After a particularly nasty robot was sent to his (new) house by Doctor Insano (and really, where did the man learn his address at? He'd have to have a word with Spoony), he makes a challenge, asking...no... _demanding_ that the scientist come face him man-to-man.

 

The man accepted immediately.

 

But he did not arrive as Linkara had expected him to; if anything, he expected either some kind of blimp or robot brigade or teleportation. Instead, he hears a knock on his door and finds Doctor Insano standing there, surprisingly quiet, in his usual goggles and labcoat, though the buttoned down shirt was a new addition.

 

He also didn't have the insane grin on his face which was pretty much his trademark.

 

"Doctor Insano!" he exclaims, feeling compelled to do so, even if his arch nemesis was acting a little stranger than usual.

 

"Of course." This wasn't exclaimed, as usual. Instead Insano looks at him and smirks.

 

Linkara holds back the questions that he suddenly wanted to ask, instead frowning at the scientist.

 

"You really didn't think that one robot would take care of me, did you?" Linkara asks. Really, the man should have known better; if sending an entire robot _army_ against him didn't do the trick, then why send one by itself? He was almost insulted.

 

Insano merely raises a brow at him. "Well?"

 

"Well what?" Linkara asks, feeling confused. Things were not going as he had expected them to, the way they _always_ went. It was a little disconcerting.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me in? We very well can't fight with me standing at your front door. That wouldn't be...very fun." The way the scientist said the last made Linkara fight off a sudden shiver. Something was most definitely up.

 

Still confused, and watching his rival carefully, he pushes open the door, letting Insano inside and closing the door behind him. Insano looks around his new place and Linkara was rather glad that he had already put the majority of his weapons away, save for the ones he habitually wore; he'd rather not give the insane doctor any more ammunition than necessary.

 

"It's a nice place you have here," Insano suddenly says, looking around at everything as if memorizing it. "Much more...roomy...than your last place. It'll do nicely."

 

He halfway turns to Linkara and grins. The grin was something he _was_ used to seeing, but before he could prepare anything--whether they be words or weapons--he passes out cold, not hearing the insane man whistle softly as he almost skips over to where he lands.

 

He wakes up in the dark.

 

Well not complete darkness, but he could barely make out a thing. His head felt quite foggy, making it hard to think of anything. He realized, after a few moments of trying to make head or tails out of things, that he was still in his living room. As his vision clears and he gets adjusted to the dark in the room, he can make out his table, his television and other things, only they are pushed up against the walls.

 

The next thing he notices are the mirrors. They are set up against one part of the wall, part of the mirrors pushed in his direction; they were like the tall, skinny mirrors that were in dressing rooms but these were a bit wider than those.

 

"You like them? I had them specially made for such an occasion. Like that robot I sent; he was to give you a slow-acting sedative during your battle and I can see that it worked better than I hoped."

 

The lights are suddenly back on and he sees Doctor Insano standing over him, grinning at him.

 

"I'm sorry I took so long--had to handle a few errands. But now you have my _full_ attention, rival mine."

 

Linkara starts to say something angrily as he stands but stops as he notices just what the hell was wrong--or rather what _else_ was wrong. Apparently during the time he was unconscious, Insano had the time to undress him. He was...

 

...he was wearing women's clothing. He looks down, shocked, at the thinly strapped black shirt he wore, but especially at the little black skirt he wore, with matching black knee high boots and stockings. He flushes deeply when he realized that the doctor had also dressed him in silky panties to match.

 

"What the hell is this?!" he demands, starting to lunge over at Insano but stops suddenly.

 

Insano's grin widens. "My dear Linkara, did you think I wouldn't have some sort of failsafe measure in place if I didn't tie you up? _Believe me_ I thought about tying you up," he unconsciously licks his lips. "But this way was _much_ more inventive."

 

"What...?"

 

Insano points to the mirrors. "You can't move away from them. You can't move away from your own reflection." He steps closer to Linkara, suddenly grabbing him and turning him harshly to look in the mirrors. "You can't move away from what I am about to do to you. I want you to see _everything_. But more than anything..." he tightens his hold on Linkara's head, his other hand wrapped around his body, holding him close, head near the reviewer's ear. "I want you to see the pleasure on your face as I _shatter_ you to pieces."

 

He shudders both at Insano's words and his closeness. He couldn't move away from him. Couldn't move as Insano presses closer against him and his eyes widen in shock as he feels the man's obvious erection up against his body.

 

Things had never been...sexual between them, not like this anyway. He knew that the man harbored some sort of crush on him--it was obvious to everyone, so why should he be any different?--but he had thought it was a mere man crush, admiration, _anything_ but _this_.

 

"Let me go, Insano. You don't know what you're--" he yelps as Insano starts to move his hand from his head to run down one of the comic reviewer's stocking clad thighs.

 

"I know perfectly well what I am doing," purred Insano. And for all the madness of the scientist, he had never sounded more _sane_ and that was the scary part. He stills his hand for a moment before moving it back up, slowly, up Linkara's thigh; he could hear the man let out a sudden hiss of breath as he does so, feels the man's erection harden further.

 

He had to do something, he had to stop this.

 

It all sounded good in theory, but when your arch-nemesis creates an ingenious device to hold you in place, it kind of stops that whole 'getting out and kicking said nemesis' ass' thing. He knew the man was eccentric at best, completely and irrevocably insane at worst, but he never knew that the man's desires ran in this sort of direction. He hoped Spoony had never come across any of this.

 

Insano releases his hold on Linkara, though he found that he still couldn't move out of the way of the mirrors, and he moves to stand in front of the reviewer. He tilts his head and although he couldn't see the man's eyes because of the goggles, he was all too aware of the man's considering gaze as he looked upon Linkara, clothed like a girl and all. He fights back a sudden blush, wanting to turn his head away, but instead settling to look down at the floor, thankful that he could at least move his eyes.

 

"Don't be ashamed. You look...wonderful, Linkara. Sexy." said Insano huskily. Linkara's blush deepens and he is shocked as he feels his own erection start to twitch. He had never heard the scientist speak in that sort of tone; he never thought the man could ever speak that way. He didn't mind admitting that someone like the Cinema Snob had a wonderful voice, no Voice--because honestly, no one could resist that Voice. But this was something else entirely.

 

This was _Doctor Insano_ and it should have been impossible for him to talk that way. Impossible for him to start to stir feelings in Linkara. He was halfway appalled at himself, with the other half...he didn't know. Insano suddenly smirks, as if guessing Linkara's thoughts.

 

"I think we've talked enough." Insano says, stepping closer. "There will be time for that...later." The suggestion in the man's tone makes Linkara have to hold back a shiver. The man's hands move over the thin shirt, sliding underneath, starting to pull it free and Linkara finds his arms moving up against his will to aid the man.

 

Honestly he probably should have felt ridiculous in the clothes and situation he was in, but with the way Insano was looking at him...it felt kind of... _hot_. It embarassed him to even think it, but it was true.

 

As the shirt falls to the floor Insano looks up at him and not a moment later, his mouth was on Linkara's.

 

Oh, _god_.

 

Where did the man learn to kiss like that? No, where did he learn to kiss at _all_?!

 

The man knew exactly where to move his mouth, where to slide his tongue, whether to nibble on the reviewer's lips or stick his tongue in and fuck his mouth. Linkara hears a moan and is startled to realize that it came from himself. He had never been kissed like that in his entire life; never with such passion, such skill, with such blatant _want_.

 

Insano knew exactly who he was kissing and made sure Linkara knew that he was enjoying every moment of it.

 

He finds himself kissing back, helpless, not forced to do so but doing so of his own volition. He closes his eyes, trying not to think of anything else, or anyone else that he might be hurting by kissing Insano back, unable to help himself. He holds back a groan as Insano pulls back, especially so as the man licks his lips.

 

Before he could wonder what would come next, the man walks back around him once more and pushes him closer to the set of mirrors.

 

He is shocked to see his reflection; face red, lips swollen from their kissing, stripped down to a pair of stockings and skirt, hat nowhere to be seen. And he sees...

 

He jumps as Insano's hands touch him again, moving slowly down his chest. He lets out a breathless moan as one of the man's hands tweaks one of his nipples, working it until it gets achingly hard. And still the man didn't say a word. The only thing that could be heard from the man was his increasing breaths behind him.

 

 

Once the man is done with his chest, he moves his hands slowly down even further--one of them moving down his ass, then his side, with the other moving down his front, down the little black skirt. His breath hitches as the man's hands move down and he knew that he shouldn't have been getting as aroused as he was, but found himself unable to stop.

 

 

He cries out as Insano suddenly licks one of his ears, sucking on the earlobe gently. Oh god, how did the man _know_? _No one_ had ever figured out that that where he was most sensitive. He feels his erection pushing up further against the panties, groaning as the man's hands move teasingly over the skirt before lifting it up slightly, running a hand over the lacy underwear. He has no time to prepare as the man yanks them down, and grabs onto his erection.

 

 

A few strokes has Linkara seeing white behind his eyes, feeling precome drip down his leg and onto the stockings. He holds back a whimper as Insano stills momentarily. He hears the sound of a zipper being lowered and feels the sudden pressure of something hot and large behind him.

 

 

He starts to say something--what, he wasn't sure--but Insano grabs his cock again and all thoughts go out the window.

 

 

"Move your legs apart a bit," mutters Insano.

 

 

Linkara does so without complaint; he _knew_ that there was something he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn't remember what it was. Insano thrusts suddenly between his legs and he hears the man groaning behind him.

 

 

"You don't know how long I've..." Insano trails off. He tightens his hold on Linkara, thrusting between the man's stocking clad legs as he lets Linkara's cock thrust in his hand. The feeling of Insano rubbing up against him, against his body like that....

 

 

"Look at yourself, Linkara." Insano murmurs in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Look at _us_."

 

 

His eyes trail up to the mirrors and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of them standing there; Insano with his hard grip on Linkara's body, cock thrusting between his slightly spread legs. Him in no shirt and a little skirt, watching as the scientist's hands move skillfully up and down his cock. The sight of it all became too much.

 

He cries out, shuddering as he comes, white splattering into the man's hands, onto the floor.

 

 

He hears a choked moan from behind him and the grip on him tightens as Insano thrusts one, two, three times and comes as well, getting them messy from behind. Linkara could feel it trailing down his legs and couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

 

He turns around to look at Insano and stops, realizing what he just did.

 

 Insano looks at him, almost regretfully, before snapping his fingers.

 

Linkara wakes up with a gasp, quickly sitting up.

  

He looks around and finds himself in his house, on his futon. There were no mirrors in sight, the room hadn't been moved around and--he looks down at himself--he was dressed as he always was, nary a stocking in sight.

 

 He starts to stand, putting off the whole experience as a strange dream, nothing more.

 

 That was, until he stands and sees a black shirt, black skirt and black stockings folded neatly in one of his chairs.

 : :: :

A/N: Well! This turned out almost exactly as I saw it!

 

I hope you enjoyed this!

  

Let me know what you thought!

  

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
